Angel
by Princess-Anime
Summary: a simple short story about how Mamoru's life changed after that fateful night
1. Chapter 1

hey guys... here is another short story of my fav couple... the song that inspired me is Angel by Joee

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or the song used to help me create this story

* * *

Mamoru Chiba sat there on his couch it has been a year since Usagi Tsukino was in a tragic accident. he was on his 16th beer. "one whole year, thats 365 days, 52 weeks, 12 months," he thought, no matter how you put it. it was one year that had Mamoru on a downward spiral into what he is now.

A college drop out. drinking for months now. the love of his life was gone, and he can recall the events for perfectly, as if it happened just yesterday

Flash Back

Mamoru and Usagi was on a date, a very special date. you see tonight was there 5 year anniversary. everything was perfect. they spent the day at the zoo, then went out for dinner, and now they were on there way home. before calling an end for the night, thet decided to go see Motoki.

"hey guys, look at the beautiful couple. what can I get you tonight?" Motoki asks.

" I would die for a triple chocolate milkshake." says Usagi.

" coffee, black" replies Mamoru

"oh Mamo-chan you are so predictable." mumbles Usagi, as her drink appeared in front of her.

she grabbed the straw and slipped it into her mouth while winking at Mamoru, hoping he got the hint for what was to come that night.

Mamoru just blushed and giggled.

after a few moments of talking, Motoki had insisted that there orders were on the house tonight

"just think of it as a anniversary gift for you from me."

after they were done at the arcade, they started to head home.

"wow.. 5 years Mamo-chan, can you beleive it. I cant wait to see what the future holds for us." her eyes went glossy, and she started thinking of the future.

Mamoru chuckled to himself. " my dear Usako, in one dear I would like you to be my wife."

he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket, and said

"Usako, I love you, I always have and always will. Will you marry me?"

Usagi burst into tears of happiness, and started to jump up and down, she was so happy. she replied

"OF COURSE!!... I would love to be your wife."

Mamoru went to grab the ring out of its little red box, but when he went grab it, it slipped out, and rolled into the middle of the street, Mamoru got up, and went to catch it, unknowingly that there was a car coming. Usagi screamed, as she jumped and ran after Mamoru, when she got to him, she pushed him out of the way, but was struck instead.

Mamoru sat there in the street, the car stopped, and Usagi was a few feet ahead of the car. the impact had sent her flying a few feet. blood was pouring, from her head. Mamoru got up, and went to Usagi's side. Her pulse had been very weak. the ambulance, had been called, and was on the scene within a few minutes. by time she arrived at the hospital, she was called "DOA" or for others who do not understand doctor language, it means 'Dead Upon Arrival."

Mamoru just sat there at Usagi's side. holding the ring which cause the love of his life.

End Flash Back

So here he sits, on his couch, drinking his life away. thinking about his angel who is watching over him.

he grabbed his last beer,and headed over to his balcony. he looked over the city of Juuban. then he slowly got up on the railing. drank back his beer, and said. "Usako we will be together again"

With that he let him self fall forwards, while flashes of his angel went through his mind.

he finally felt the impact from his fall. he felt weak, really weak, but when he closed his eyes, he saw her. Usagi was an angel, and she walked up to Mamoru and said. "I love you Mamo-chan."

he whispered " I love you too."

* * *

as always.. plz review

Arigatou

Princess-anime


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone.. I am back with the requested second part to Angel.. its from Usagi's year.. its not my best work, but I had some Ideas that totally slipped my mind when I was typing

anywho... as always I do not own anything, so plz dont sue lol

Angel pt 2

Princess-anime

* * *

After that fateful night, all she ever did was watch Mamoru go on this downward spiral into what he is now... She was there when he dropped out of college, and slowly became a hermit that would now become the loner that he is now.

A week after her accident which turned her into his guardian angel, he sat in his room hugging the picture that held a photo of them holding each other underneath a balsam tree. Embedded into the golden frame were the words Mr. & Mrs. Chiba. They were planning on spending the rest of their life together. All the tears that he cried that day could fill an ocean. She stood in the corner watching the scene before her unfold, "why?" he asked himself. She knew what he was talking about, if he only knew that she was there right now maybe he would break out of this depression that he was in. As she looked around she noticed the drapes were drawn, and the room was almost completely dark except for the lamp on the bed side table. She had then continued to watch her beloved everyday to not ease him but to ease herself. She still felt this attachment that kept her near him even in the afterlife.

A month had passed by and she continued to watch him day to day even as he slept. To her it felt like a dream, because she didn't yearn for the rest that she needed. Mamoru went from depressed to almost morbid. He never went outside other to get more beer. He no longer attended the classes that he uses to once go to religiously. In Usagi's eyes he just made a 180 turn in his total personality. Mamoru had dark circles underneath his eyes, and his hair was disheveled. Even through all this he was still the most handsome man anyone could lay eyes on.

Another month had past when she noticed another change in her beloved. He was losing weight. He was never a muscular man but he was in shape. Now it looked like the skin was slowly sagging off of his bones. When she would follow him around his apartment, the fridge was no longer filled with food that he used to use to make gourmet meals for himself, her, and their friends. The only item that he keeps in his fridge now was beer, and liquor. Oh how she wished she was able the looks of it he wasn't paying any attention to anything but the emptiness of his bottle. It was heartbreaking to see this happening before her eyes, and not being able to do anything about it.

The third month after her death she noticed another difference in Mamoru. He would sit there in the corner of the living room in his black leather chair staring out the window mumbling something under his breath. It was troubling to see him do something of the sorts. One day she knows they will be together, and she would be happy, seeing him do this to himself is not good for either of them. While he slept during this month he would not moan in ecstasy like they once use to but now in pain. She couldn't bear to see anymore so she left for the time being and would come back again at a later date.

After leaving Mamoru's apartment she wandered around town and decided to see how her friends were dealing with her passing. First she went to the temple to see the girls at their usual hang out. They all sat there like nothing had happened. And to be honest she preferred it that way, all the laughing, and joking around was quite refreshing compared to what she has been witnessing for the past few months. Once she got her fill on happiness she went back to her mans place and continued to watch over him and his decent into obscurity.

Months had no passed by, and he just got worse. He was now talking to walls, and acting like he was able to talk to me, and receiving the answers he wanted to hear. She caught him drinking himself sober, and doing reckless things as the day passes. Trying to overdose on pain killers thinking it would work to take the ache away from his heart. He was trying slamming the car off the road, and into the ditches. But yet here he was, sitting back in his chair thinking about the time of way back when.

It's been a year since then and he had made no progress back into humanity at all. He would walk onto his balcony all day, and look at the ground 17 stories below. It made her sick to her stomach. She had wanted him to move on and live a happy full life. Nope not at all did she like the scene unfold before her. It was dark now, and he grabbed the bottle from the kitchen table and walked out one last time. 'This was it' she said to herself. She couldn't watch it. She couldn't cry, but if she was able to she would have cried enough to flood the apartment. She didn't want this. She walked towards the door and took one last look back. She saw him climb onto the balcony rail, and chugged back the rest of the bottle. He then leaned back to fall over the edge. Her mind raced to what she should be doing. She ran to the spot she seen him last, and looked down. It was like time had stopped, and she jumped too. She caught up to him, and gracefully landed on the black pavement. Once she got her balance back she looked to her left, and saw Mamoru on the ground. Blood pouring from his head from where it met the ground. But she saw something that no one else was able to see. Mamoru got up from his body, and looked shocked as he seen me. All she could do was walk towards him, and smile.

"I love you Mamo-chan"

He smiled back and said "I love you too"

* * *

ok thats it... well.. thats it... plz review.. it makes me want to write more

arigatou

Love

Princess-anime


End file.
